


Шутки подсознания

by Nechist



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: использован момент из фильма «Финист ясный сокол» 1975 года выпуска





	

**Author's Note:**

> использован момент из фильма «Финист ясный сокол» 1975 года выпуска

Генкаку Азума никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком. На самом деле, что может быть хорошего в парне, которого сперва насиловали за бумажными седзи храма, разрывая внутренности, а затем он расквитался со своими обидчиками, фигурно разрезав их ножницами для подстригания кустов на куски и, соорудив подобие трех ликов Будды? 

Поэтому, когда плывущая по воде лебедь заговорила с ним человеческим голосом и спросила: «Зачем ты сюда забрел, добрый человек? Берегись», он только скривился. 

— Все, допился до глюков.

На самом деле он не помнил, как оказался в этом месте и только крепче сжимал гриф любимой гитары, в любой момент готовый к отражению опасности.  
Генкаку развернулся на пятках, считая, что потакать собственным галлюцинациям и разговаривать с птицами это уже перебор, и направился прочь от водоема, к которому вывела его кривая дорожка. Но не успел пройти и десятка шагов, как услышал рычание. 

Генкаку развернулся и отодвинул разлапистые ветки, наблюдая за тем, как птица бьется на берегу в агонии, разбрасывая вокруг себя окровавленные перья, а рядом с ней скалит окровавленную морду помесь шакала с собакой.  
Если бы не странный вид зверя, если бы не то, что он с почти маниакальным наслаждением наблюдал за мучениями жертвы, Азума бы прошел мимо. В конце концов, естественный отбор, такой отбор. Но что-то заставило его вскинуть гитару. Он преобразовал её в оружие и нажал на курок.

По его прикидкам от шакала должно было остаться только мокрое место, но тот отпрыгнул от заряда и рванул куда-то в лес. А уж когда и это захохотал человеческим голосом, Азума плюнул на то, что глюки прогрессируют, и рванул следом.  
Он добежал следом за шакалом до обрыва, перепрыгивая через кочки, и тут вдруг почва словно вывернулась у него из-под ног, и Генкаку кубарем покатился вниз. Самое паршивое то, что во время этого своего незапланированного спуска он напоролся на какую-то корягу — хорошо еще бок не пропорол — и гриф гитары треснул пополам.

— Вот же! — Азума поднялся, отплевываясь от песка и раздраженно отшвырнул испорченный инструмент, принялся отряхиваться.

Здесь тоже была вода, и он наклонился над ней, собираясь сполоснуть руки и лицо. И тут наткнулся взглядом на металлическое изображение ворона, выдавленное на крышке люка. Надо было опять пройти мимо, но любопытство всегда было его слабой стороной, и Азума ухватился обеими руками за кольцо, вплавленное в нижнюю часть люка, и потянул вверх. Изнутри повалил рыжий дым. Когда он рассеялся, перед Генкаку оказался лаз, ведущий вниз. 

— Влипнешь ты, — проворчал монах и нырнул вниз, чувствуя, как за шиворот потекла вода. Люк почти тут же захлопнулся, и осталось только выругаться. Азума налег плечами, но крышку словно проварили, за те несколько секунд, на которые он замешкался. — Да блядь!

Он осмотрелся, надеясь найти что-то похожее на второй выход. Света в импровизированном подземелье было мало — он смог рассмотреть только какие-то копошащиеся в темноте силуэты, судя по всему крыс, или кого-то еще и висящего человека в самом углу.

А вот это было уже интересно.

Азума начал спускаться по лестнице вниз, стараясь не выпустить пленника из вида. Что-то знакомое было в нем. И только приблизившись, он понял, что именно.

— Да это никак Ворон, — Генкаку расхохотался, хлопнув себя по коленям и жалея только о том, что с ним нет любимого оружия — стрельба по неподвижной мишени обещала быть интересным развлечением. 

Киёмаса поднял голову, сверкнув на него единственным глазом — вместо второго красовалась только пустая глазница, и напряг прикованные руки, но освободиться понятное дело не смог.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — голос у него был хриплый, словно смертник умирал от жажды. Судя по распухшим, сухим губам так и было.

— Да вот на огонек заглянул, — отозвался Генкаку, подступая ближе. Протянул руку и ухватил Киёмасу за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову. — А тут такое.

Ворон оскалился, снова рванулся, но был вынужден подчиниться, и Азуме нравился его взгляд, обещающий скорую смерть.

— Кто тебя тут подвесил? — спросил он.

— Не твое дело! — огрызнулся Ворон, но был вынужден заткнуться от сильного рывка, едва не оставившего его без скальпа.

— Считай, что уже мое. Ну?

Киёмаса прищурил глаз, а потом разжал кулаки.

— Я их не знаю. Оглушили и притащили сюда.

— И ты хочешь, что бы тебя освободили? — Генкаку быстро уловил свою выгоду. Да, он мог сделать с Киёмасой что угодно, но куда более приятно было заставить этого типа просить. Ведь судя по всему, он не мог сейчас воспользоваться Ветвью греха.

— Обойдусь!

Генкаку пожал плечами, отпустил его волосы и развернулся к лестнице, начал неторопливо подниматься по ней. Ровно настолько, чтобы не оказаться в глупом положении снова тычась в него, как слепой котенок.

Ворон выдержал ровно половину его пути.

— Стой!

— Ты что-то хотел? — Генкаку развернулся к нему.

— Я хочу, что бы меня освободили, — лицо у Киёмасы было неописуемым – Азума даже жалел, что отошел слишком далеко и не мог насладиться им в полной мере.

— Что надо сказать?

— Я прошу, что бы ты меня освободил.

Вот теперь можно было ликовать. Монах уже спустя пару мгновений возился с его кандалами. Ему потребовалось всего немного, что бы замок щелкнул и Киёмаса смог освободить одну руку.

И первое, что сделал, схватил Генкаку за плече и рванул к себе.

— Эй! — возмутился тот, слегка расслабившись и не ожидая подобной подлянки. Это стало его фатальной ошибкой. 

Правда, понял это Генкаку только, когда Ворон растянул губы в усмешке. Потому что у него были самые натуральные клыки, как у гребаного вампира в сраном фильме про упырей.

Азума рванулся, едва не оставив в пальцах Киёмасы кусок кожи и отшатнулся к стене, радуясь тому, что не успел открыть второй запор. Ворон шагнул к нему и только сейчас, казалось, заметил, что все еще прикован. Напряг руку и Азуме осталось только выругаться, когда цепь попросту лопнула.

Дальнейшее напоминало его обычные развлечения, с той лишь разницей, что сейчас жертвой был сам Генкаку. Его зажали в угол, и Ворон сцапал его за волосы.  
— Блядь! — только и успел высказаться Азума, прежде чем в его шею впились. 

Он резко распахнул глаза и сел на постели, пытаясь отдышаться. Только кошмаров с участием Киёмсы ему и не хватало. Генкаку впотьмах нашарил кнопку и включил освещение и первое, что сделал, коснулся шеи.  
Естественно никаких отметин там не было. Он шевельнулся и зашипел, чувствуя, как болезненно тянет в паху от напряжения. Пришлось взять себя в кулак и хорошенько отдрочить, перемежая хриплые вздохи обещаниями выпустить Ворону кишки. Медленно со вкусом. Распороть ему брюхо, что бы все внутренности вывались и посмотреть, как долго протянет. Или вскрыть грудину и заставить сожрать собственное, еще бьющееся сердце. Или отрезать член и загнуть в глотку.

Генкаку застонал особенно протяжно и кончил, вбиваясь в собственный кулак, натягивая кожу на головке. Только после этого и откинулся на подушку смог хоть немного привести мысли в порядок.

Почему его в свое время заклинило на Филине, Азума прекрасно знал, осталось понять, какого ляда он хочет Киёмасу, раз подсознание подбрасывает ему такие намеки.


End file.
